


Hookfire drabble

by Vulpio



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpio/pseuds/Vulpio





	Hookfire drabble

— Вот черт, — раздосадовано выругался молодой мужчина и нагнулся за упавшей цепочкой. "Для полного счастья не хватало только, чтобы она упала в щель", — подумал Киллиан, хотя прекрасно знал, что такого просто не может быть. Зачарованные доски были плотно подогнаны друг к другу и в солнечную погоду призрачным ароматом напоминали о далеком сосновом боре. "Веселый Роджер" был его самым старым и верным товарищем и сколько бы времени ни прошло, в каких бы передрягах они не побывали, корабль оставался неизменным и выглядел будто только сошел с верфи. Чего нельзя было сказать о презренном металле. Совершенно неожиданно для мужчины звено цепочки погнулось и серебряное украшение юркой змейкой соскользнуло с его груди.

— Я могу помочь? — юный голос Бельфайра отвлек Киллиана от созерцания пляски солнечных лучей на сломанной цепи.

— Что, если я инвалид, — мужчина неторопливо вывел крюком вместо руки восьмерку в воздухе, — то сразу ни на что не способен? — Брюнет с силой сжал цепочку в кулак, а затем жестом фокусника повесил ее на крюк. Она не соскользнула.

— Простите, Капитан, я вовсе не это имел в виду, — щеки Бельфайра горели от неловкости, а ресницы дрожали, открывая вид на погрустневшие глаза.

Мимо прошел Сми, неодобрительно покосившийся на Крюка, но Джонс его не заметил.

— Кхм, ты знаешь, — мужчина почесал за ухом и отвел взгляд в сторону, — я вчера потянул плечо. Оба. В общем, ты не против?

— Конечно! — подросток просиял и бережно взял протянутое украшение.

— Ты находишь это смешным? — излишне резко спросил Крюк, вставший для удобства Бея на одно колено.

— Нет, вовсе нет, — поспешил уверить посуровевшего мужчину Бей. — Просто я подумал...

— Да? — Крюк подбодрил замолчавшего подростка, заинтригованный вернувшимся на щеки Бея румянцем.

— Что Вы сейчас словно рыцарь, — на одном дыхании выпалил Бельфайр.

— Что? — Киллиан опешил.

— Вы знаете, когда происходит обряд посвящения в рыцари, те тоже встают на колено. Вот я и подумал, — Бей смущенно улыбнулся.

Джонс еще мгновение хранил каменное выражение лица, а затем взорвался громким хохотом. Снующий у кормы Сми покосился на странно ведущего себя капитана, но только покачал головой.

— Сми! — гаркнул Крюк и Уильям поспешил на зов.

— Звали, Капитан? — Сми недоуменно переводил взгляд с веселого Бея на веселящегося Капитана, облокотившегося на подростка.

— Ты представляешь, Сми, меня сравнили с рыцарем, — Крюк потрепал Бельфайра по щеке, — меня в рыцари. Пирата в рыцари! Нет, ты понимаешь, Сми?

— Да, Капитан, — матрос неуверенно улыбнулся, — тогда Бельфайр, получается, дама сердца? Ведь обычно дамы сердца отдают что-то своим рыцарям. Ой, что-то я не то сказал, — Сми прикусил язык, но было уже поздно.

Бельфайр покраснел до кончиков ушей и смущено отодвинулся от Крюка. Джонс, продолжая скалиться в улыбке, подарил крайне тяжелый взгляд своему подчиненному, на которого его вид оказал должное впечатление.

— Cовсем забыл, — начал пятиться Уильям, — у меня там дела, на рее.

Мужчина остался наедине с собой, Бельфайр спустился в кубрик, а экипаж сбежал туда же, просто на всякий случай. Киллиан с удивлением отметил, что вопреки раздражению его губы стремятся расплыться в улыбке, а в груди бушует огонь. Старым друзьям не нужны слова, чтобы понимать друг друга, "Веселый Роджер" одобрительно загудел, набирая скорость под попутным ветром, с силой забившим в паруса.


End file.
